Kings and Queens
by loudwhisperss
Summary: One girl is in love with a guy, while his player of a brother tries to prove he loves her. The other one is watching with jealousy as her best friend uses her crush to make a guy jealous. And the last two have witnessed a violent murder, and unleashed a series of blackmails sent to them and their friends. LOOSELY inspired by Pll. CF/KG HF/KG MB/DH are confirmed. More to come!


**Erin Heatherton as Kristen Gregory.**

I'm definitely not tolerable to alcohol. I've just drank a few drinks, and I already feel like I want to be wild.

I grin as I begin to dance, swaying my hips to my music. Running my hands down my body, I spot Cam Fisher a few steps away. He's stealing glances at me every second he thinks I'm not looking. Everybody knows he's got a crush on me. I guess he must like blondies. First Claire, then Olivia... now me.

Though, I must admit, I was surprised.

Back in middle school, I used to be the ugly duckling, though everybody assured me it was Claire. But I heard the comments made by most. Now, however, the ugly duckling has grown. According to most, I'm now the "swan". I'd like to think that my newfound "it" girl reputation is because of my personality, but I know it's because people at Briarwood High consider me a "ten" and my newly-single mother just signed a job with the Fishers that'll pay her millions.

Once Cam sees me looking, I smile at him. He smiles back, shyly. He's thinks he can fool me. But I know I'm number one on his Girls I Want to Play list. He's become such a womanizer, that it's hard to believe that just three years ago, when we were in eighth grade, he used to be that romantic guy who fit Claire to utter perfection.

Before you read anything else, let's get this straight. Ever since we had that dinner with the Fishers welcoming my mom to their job lives, I've liked Harris. He's sort of irresistible. Gorgeous green eyes, melting smile, and his black hair do make a perfect combination. Cam, though good-looking, stands small next to Harris. Plus, Harris is not a player.

But those sips of alcohol, the Avicii song blasting from the stereos, and the way that button-up shirt looks on him make my feet drag themselves toward Cam.

"Hey," I say, tilting my head flirtatiously.

"Total beach babe!" I hear Chris Plovert exclaim from the other side of the room.

I smile, looking down as my dirty blonde locks obscure my face from view. I am wearing a sort of skimpy bikini top today with denim shorts. It is a pool party after all.

"He's right, you look lovely," he tells me, ogling my body.

I want to dance and jump around, but I'm trying to keep cool around Cam. Don't want him running to tell his brother that It girl Kristen was completely high in Alicia's party.

"You don't look bad yourself." Before I know what I'm doing, I'm running my fingers down his buttons. I quickly pull away, but pretend that it was all planned out. There's a fight in my mind between the part of me that's still sane, and the part that's completely wild. But thanks to Cam's buff arms, I feel the wild side take over _slowly..._

Cam smirks at me. Even though his brother's smile is better, his still makes me want to jump on top of him and kiss him all night long.

_...and slowly..._

There's some waitress wearing a bikini, holding up a tray of shots. I know I shouldn't. But I still grab two, and gulp one down.

"Want this?" I ask.

He takes it, and, squinting his eyes shut, gulps it down. After setting the small glass cups down, he inches closer to me. I can smell Drakkar Noir. I thought he had dumped it for Ralph Lauren? Nevertheless, it still smells good.

_...and a bit faster..._

I begin to feel even woozier, and when I feel his hand slide down my back, I don't push it back. I'm not sure I would've if I were completely sane, but I actually welcome it.

I want to feel more.

I gaze at him. "It's too loud in here to talk, isn't it?"

I know he knows what I'm implying by that triumphant flash in his mismatched eyes. "You think so?"

_...and faster..._

I nod, and I press myself toward him, urging him to walk away. "Alicia's got a new guest house. It's pretty comfy."

I run my hand down his back, and I feel my palm tingle. Just because I like his brother doesn't mean there isn't any attraction toward Cam (have I always thought that?).

_...and even faster..._

He leans closer to whisper something in my ear. I feel his breath down my neck, and I giggle, feeling both ticklish and slightly wilder.

"I think there isn't anything to talk about," he murmurs, his fingers now on the clasp of my bikini.

I grab his arm. "We don't have to talk." And with that, I pull him outside and to the guest house.

_...until it completely takes over._

Just as he closes the door behind him, I gently push him toward the wall. He smiles mischievously as I press my body toward his, wrapping one arm around his neck and letting my hand wander over his chest. He grips my waist, and begins to kiss me. The first few seconds, it's only our lips. But I lick his lower lip, asking for an entrance. He deepens the kiss, and pulls me closer to him. He's hugging me so tight, that I can feel his heart beating faster on my chest.

A remix of Silhouettes by Avicii begins playing.

I want to dance.

I want to scream.

But most of all, I want to feel his bare skin all over me.

I feel dizzier and dizzier by the second. Soon, I'm pulling him by the shirt toward the couch. I fall on top of him and, straddling him, begin to unbutton his shirt. His lips are now on my neck, and I giggle until he finally finds the spot. I bit my lower lip, closing my eyes. He slightly sits up, wanting to feel my body. He unclasps my bikini, and I feel his bare chest against mine. A rush of adrenaline takes over once his warmth sets me on fire. He cups my chest in his hands, and begins feeling them up while kissing me all over my neck. I moan, running my hand through his hair. In a blink of an eye, his lips crash against mine and he's on top of me. My legs are still wrapped around his hips, and he begins to dry hump me.

This is not going to be my first time.

Josh Hotz was, a story reserved for later. Just know we dated the entire last year. And we did it more than once.

So believe me when I say that I'm feeling my heart beat faster and more pleasure build up on me than I should. He slips my shorts and underwear down my legs, and I wrap my arms around him, moaning as his lips travel all over my chest. He takes off his pants, and only his underwear is left. Something that I definitely want off. I quickly slip them down, and he presses himself against me, kissing me and making me feel wilder than ever.

I nibble his ears, and I push him down, straddling him so I can ride. He pulls his arms back under his head, and he smiles ear to ear, clearly enjoying what I'm doing. And so am I. I begin to plant kisses all over his chest, still humping him, which makes him moan.

"You're good," he says, laughing out loud.

Before I know it, we are on the floor (what happened to the couch?) and he is kissing my hips and legs. I gasp once I feel his lips on my inner thigh. My heart feels even faster, and I want him inside of me. He's kissing my neck now, and I open up my legs. He pushes himself inside me, and I let out a gasp. After a while, he begins to thrust in and out, and I feel pleasure take over. I bite my lower lip, not wanting to be too loud, but I can't hold it anymore.

"Fuck, Cam!" I gasp out. I grip his shoulders tighter, moaning. "Uh!"

I begin to kiss his neck, and he groans. I can't stand it anymore.

"Cam!" I scream, feeling more pleasure than I've ever felt. "Fuck me! Uh! Uh!"

I can see him biting his lower lip, also feeling pleasure as he hears me scream his name and moan. Sadly, it's all over after a few seconds.

I breath in and out, definitely glad to have come tonight.

He smiles at me, panting. "You are even lovelier naked."

I giggle, biting my lower lip. "I really liked it, Cam."

"Does that mean you'll stop liking Harris and give me a chance?" he asks.

My smile disappears, and I turn to look at him. "What?"

Cam smiles. "I liked it a lot, Kristen. I like _you_ a lot."

"I thought I was number one on your to-do list, nothing else," I say, sitting up. I begin to get dressed.

"And now you're number one on everything," he tells me, wrapping his arms around me. "I always thought there was something about you... tonight confirmed it. You don't know how you make me feel-"

I pull away. "Sorry, but no."

He looks shocked. "What?"

I slip my sandals on. "I liked having sex with you, and even though I sound like a whore, that's about it."

He looks hurt.

"Don't give me that look," I tell him. "You only like me because you know I like your brother. That's as far as players go. They only like what they currently can't have."

"But I've always found you cute... ever since seventh grade, if you'd like to know," he tells me, now fully dressed.

I did not know what to answer to that. It was probably a lie. "Bye, Cam."

I turn to leave, but he stops me.

"How about I prove to you that I really like you?"

I cross my arms. "How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Miranda Kerr as Massie Block and Jessica Stam as Claire Lyons.**

"What do you think they'll do?" Claire asks me, gazing at Cam and Kristen as they walk back inside.

"You mean, what do I think they _did_," I reply, smirking at Cam's wrinkled shirt and Kristen's disheveled hair. "What horny teens do. Have sex."

Claire jumps at this. "No way."

"Kristen was first in his list, Claire," I inform her. "And he finally got her laid."

"How do you know?" Claire asks, on the verge of tears. Has she seriously not gotten over Cam? They broke up over two years ago. When I was back from England in the middle of ninth grade, they'd already been broken up for a long time.

"I'm his best friend," I grunt.

Claire's blue eyes are teary.

"Grow up, you're not in middle school anymore," I tell her.

"But I still love him."

I roll my eyes. Claire is such a ninny at times. "But he doesn't. And by the way he's looking at Kristen, I can tell he wants more of what happened tonight."

"Then help me get him back," Claire asks.

"No."

"Please," she begs.

I gaze at her, annoyed. "Get him jealous. Hook up with Josh."

"He dated Kristen, and you know that could possibly have me in the 'out' list of the school," she tells him.

There were to things that bothered me from her statement. One: the fact that she was worried about what Kristen might think of her. When I came back, I got the big surprise that her and Alicia now ruled the school. Two: that she hadn't caught my sarcasm. Did she seriously think that becoming a slut would make him jealous?

"Uh, Claire, I was-"

"I'll hook up with Derrick instead."

"_No._" I grimace at how quickly that came out.

"What?"

"You're going to loose your v-card just to get a guy jealous? Please, he probably won't even notice you." Big lie. I just don't want Claire near Derrick.

"Of course he'll notice me. I'll make sure everybody knows Derrick and I had something tonight. And it's not going to be... you know, _it_. We'll just have a hot make-out session."

"Still, the answer is no."

"And why is that?"

That was definitely not Claire.

We both turn around, and I gasp. Claire blushes. It's Derrick.

"I'll definitely hook up with you to make Cam jealous," Derrick says. "I like Kristen, but it'll be fun to watch two girls vying for him."

Harris and a few older guys walk in. I watch Kristen perk up in the other side of the room. Cam, who's next to her trying to strike a conversation, seems bothered.

"I don't think Kristen really wants him," I say.

"It'll still be fun," Derrick drawls, smirking at Claire. He wraps his arm around her waist, and I watch with jealousy. I know I'm telling Claire to forget her middle school crushes. But Derrick is quite impossible to forget. Plus, I'm not obsessed with him like Claire's with Cam.

"That'll be fun," I say, pointing at Kristen approaching Harris. He doesn't realize she's heading his way, and excitedly walks away with his friends toward some senior girls.

"Burn," Derrick hisses. "Kristen's hot, though. How could he not realize she was heading his way? She's like electric."

I'm not obsessed, but I might be a bit overly jealous.

"Electric?" I snap.

"You can smell her sexy vanilla perfume miles away," Derrick informs me. "No wonder why Cam wants her as fuck buddy. She's probably good in bed."

I scowl, still looking at Kristen. I'll have to have a talk with Cam to know what his true feelings are.

"I'll be in a fake relationship with you, Claire," Derrick announces. "Let's see if Cam wants to switch buddies."

"Oh, he won't want me as just an f buddy," Claire says. "We're sort of meant to be."

Derrick smiles flatly, glancing at me. I stare blankly at Claire. She's turned dumber than before.

"Well, we'll make him realize that," Derrick tells her.

I lick my glossed lips, turning to look at Cam once more. Kristen, now talking with some popular girls from other schools, left him to hang out with his friends. If I want Derrick to stop it with the 'relationship' with Claire as soon as possible, then I'll have to talk with him. Tell him to forget Kristen and simply please Claire. She'll do anything for him. And all he wants is to fuck girls, after all. I don't think he'll be disappointed.

"Hey, have you seen Dylan?" Kemp asks, looking around.

"She's probably hooking up with Chris," Derrick replies, laughing.

Kemp glares. "She's not a cheater."

"I was just kidding, dude," Derrick says, holding his hands up.

Kemp sighs. "I just... I don't want her to leave me. Well, if you see her, tell me."

As he walks away, Derrick shakes his head. "Funny, huh? Cam used to be the romantic, and Kemp the complete player. It's now the opposite."

* * *

**Adriana Lima as Alicia Rivera and Sophie Turner as Dylan Marvil.**

"Oh, Alicia! Oh! Oh, fuck me! Oh!" I scream out, never thinking I'd feel so much pleasure from another woman. Her nails are deep in my hips as she licks and sucks my pussy. It feels so good. "Uh! Alicia!"

She begins to trace a path with her tongue from my belly to my neck, resting her hands on my boobs. She whispers in my ear. "I told you I'd have you screaming my name."

I grin, breathing hard. "How much was it that I owed you?"

"A Limited Edition Prada bag," she replies, slipping in her red beach dress. "And a thousand bucks, you little slut."

"You whore, you're the one who accepts to have sex with me for money," I say, slipping into my own clothes.

"So... have you turned lesbian, yet?" Alicia asks me, reapplying lip gloss.

"I like dicks better," I reply.

Alicia gasps. "I take offense!"

I laugh. "Yeah, right. No matter what, you still like dick inside you, too!"

"You're right," she says, smiling. "Though tonight was fun, I would never switch having sex with Taylor Lautner if they offered Rosie Huntington-Whiteley."

"I'd rather have Joshua Gordon-Levitt than Taylor Lautner," I comment.

Alicia smiles. "I like muscle. It makes sex wilder."

"Oh, the expert!" I hoot.

Alicia nods. "You know it's true... but, I think you've had more sex this past week than I've had this entire year. When are you dumping Kemp?"

I bite my lower lip, my boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes flashing in my mind.

"You must be pretty desperate. I mean, you even asked me to give you some pleasure tonight, and you've been sleeping around with hotshots from other schools!" Alicia continues, oblivious to the guilt she's making me feel.

I honestly don't know why I can't break up with him. The moment I stopped feeling my heart race whenever I was around him last month, I should've dumped him. But he loves me... and he has made that clear.

"I can't," I croak out. "I'd feel too bad if I left him."

"Well, you should feel badder because you've been cheating on him, you whore."

I gasp. Both Alicia and I turn to the door, where Skye Hamilton is leaning against the doorframe.

"I wanted to drink a few shots by myself, so I came upstairs. Sitting in front of this door, it wasn't very hard to hear the screams of pleasure," Skye informs us. She motions at the door. "If you're gonna cheat, Dylan, at least lock the door."

I look down, and Alicia simply stares ahead.

"I did not know you'd been sleeping with hotshots," she continues, smiling. "How about you detail that further to me as we head toward the forest."

"The forest? What, you want to rape us?" Alicia asks, raising her eyebrows.

Skye laughs. "Just like you, I prefer dick. No, I wanted to invite you two to a small game with my friends. We're pranking Heidi by pretending to be dead. And I just found the perfect opportunity to make it seem more believable with you two. Listen up, I'll pretend I have proof that you two are in a lesbian relationship. We'll get in a fight, and then you guys will push me toward a ditch in the forest. Missy will make sure Heidi is listening."

"Forest at night?" I quaver.

"I know your mom doesn't want any gay daughters," Skye informs me, matter-of-factly. She holds up her phone. "I wan't completely lying with that game. I do have a small recording down until the part where I step in."

I gulp.

"Fine," Alicia says. "We'll do it. Let's go."

In a few seconds, we're out the door. Skye explains the plan to Missy, who complies happily, thinking it will be the best prank ever. Once we're done here, Skye takes us both to a cabin deep in the woods next to Alicia's house.

"Here's the thing: once I'm 'killed' by you two, you guys will run away. Missy will pretend to be guarding you two so she can tell Heidi when to come out and check up on me once you 'escape'. What she'll really be doing is making sure I escape to this cabin, which is near the ditch. Once you 'are gone', they'll go check up on me, and discover my body missing. While Missy fakes seeing someone carrying my body away, she'll lead Heidi to a false chase and you two will head back toward my cabin. Understood?"

We nod.

"Good, now-" her phone beeps. She checks the message. "We're going, Missy and Heidi are heading toward the forest."

We step out the cabin, and we soon reach the ditch. Once there, Skye tells us to turn on our backs, and she begins threatening us. I actually turn out to be a better actress than I thought, and Alicia deserves an Oscar. Skye signals us with an eye twitch to kill her, and I pretend to push her lightly. I spot Skye smirk before falling down the dark hill. Once we share a few fears with each other, Alicia and I run away to the spot Skye had explained we should be waiting. After a few minutes, we finally get the text message from Skye.

"Follow me, I know a shortcut to the cabin," Alicia tells me. "I used to hook up with Josh there."

My eyes widen. "Before or after Kristen?"

"After. He was heartbroken when Kristen believed the rumor that he was hooking up with Olivia and dumped him."

"And was it true?"

Alicia snorts. "Of course not! I made it up."

"Uh... isn't she your best friend?"

"Exactly. I was mad at her for dating my ex, and I couldn't pretend to be at peace with her anymore, so I made up the rumor. I also paid Olivia to not say anything."

I laugh, amused. "That's... so you."

Alicia smirks. "I know."

We arrived to the cabin earlier than Skye expected us, and when we do, we spot Skye arguing with Missy and Heidi from a window.

I frown. "What-"

My sentence is cut off by Skye's scream. Alicia gasps in horror. There's a splatter of blood on the window, since Missy has slashed Skye's throat.

"I-is this a jo-oke?" I choke out, whispering in fear.

Alicia is shocked. Skye falls to the ground, and for a while, Missy and Heidi aren't visible. We stay there in place, frozen. The doors of the cabin burst open, and out walk Missy and Heidi, laughing as if nothing happened.

"I so wanted to cut that bitch!" Missy exclaims.

"You should've made her suffer, though," Heidi says.

They keep talking about their sick and violent fantasies, and they walk away, completely oblivious to us. As soon as they're out of sight, Alicia is the first to head toward the cabin. Trembling, I follow.

"Skye?" Alicia whispers.

I want to puke.

Right in front of me, Skye is laying down, a pool of blood all around her. Her throat is still gushing with blood, which makes me feel queasy.

"Oh my goodness," Alicia gasps out. She leans next to Skye. "Is this some sick joke?"

No answer from Skye.

Alicia begins shaking Skye, beginning to sob. I'm openly crying now.

"Call 911," she finally says between sobs. I dial the number, and right after calling the police, I shakily stuff it in my pocket. Alicia is still calling for Skye.

"She's dead," I tell her. "They killed her."

Alicia is shocked, tears streaming down her face as she trembles, horrified. She begins to search her pockets, which surprises me.

My legs feel like jell-o, and I still can't grasp what has happened. "What are you doing?"

Alicia sniffs. "Her phone... we might as well want to get rid of that recording. If the police hear it, we'll definitely be suspects."

I hadn't realized that. I feel the color drain out of my face. "We'll still be suspects..."

"For a few minutes or so. We'll then be witnesses," Alicia says. She bites her lower lip, which is stained with salty tears. "I can't find it."

"Is anyone there?"

I gasp.

"It's just the police," Alicia tells me, her voice husky with tears.

Three police officers come inside. Once they spot the scene, one of them shakes his head. "Bring over back-up. Forensics, too. This is not a joke."


End file.
